Cheering You Up
by mburns31
Summary: Reika's been gone for a while, so the girls try to cheer Motoki up. But all does not go as planned...


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Hopefully no one will sue me for borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Feedback on this story can be sent to [1]mburns31@yahoo.com.  
  
I've used the Japanese names in this story. For those of you who haven't seen the Japanese version, here's who they are:  
  
Usagi=Serena  
  
Ami=Amy  
  
Rei=Raye  
  
Makoto=Lita  
  
Minako=Mina  
  
Haruka=Amara  
  
Michiru=Michelle  
  
Mamoru=Darien  
  
Motoki=Andrew  
  
Reika=Rita (Motoki/Andrew's girlfriend)  
  
Cheering You Up  
  
***  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Hi Motoki! This is Minako. Everyone else is here too, and we're just calling to see how you're doing. We know Reika's been gone for a while now... Almost a year, right? Well, we were wondering if you were feeling lonely. Remember, we promised to help cheer you up if you were!  
  
Well, I was thinking. Why don't you go out with us sometime? There's another dance coming up at your old high school, and we're all planning to go... Why don't you go with us? It'll help take your mind off your loneliness.  
  
Or... Better yet, why don't we go out sometime? Just the two of us? We could go to a movie, have dinner... There's lots of things we could do! We could... What's that...? I'm trying to cheer him up, just like we said! What? Well, I know what it *sounds* like, but... No I'm not! I'm only thinking about poor Motoki here! Now, listen... Oh, Motoki? I have to go now, but call me back, okay?"  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Hi Motoki, it's me, Mako-chan. I'm sorry about Minako-chan's message... Your girlfriend is halfway around the world now, and the last thing you need is some girl calling you up and asking you out. Anyway... Yes, you were, Minako-chan. We all heard you. Don't bother denying it.  
  
Anyway, Motoki, our offer to go out still stands. We know Reika's been gone for a while... You know, it just occured to me that you probably haven't had a decent home-cooked meal in a long time. Why don't you call me and I'll come over to your apartment and cook dinner for you? I'll bring all the ingredients, so you don't have to worry... What? I'm just offering to cook him dinner, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Well, of course we'd be alone at his apartment, he doesn't have a roommate, but that's not why I'm offering... What do you mean, you don't believe me? Just because he reminds me of my old senpai doesn't mean... Listen, Motoki, I have to go... I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Hello, Motoki-san. This is Ami. I just want to apologize for the messages Mako-chan and Minako-chan left. I know you're probably thinking about Reika a lot, and you really don't need a couple of girls calling you and asking you out. So, on behalf of everyone, I'm sorry. We only wanted to cheer you up, but it got way out of hand.  
  
And don't worry, I'm not about to ask you out myself. Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind. I'd never want to go out with you. Wait a minute... That made it sound like I don't like you. Don't get me wrong, Motoki-san, I like you a lot. I think you're a great guy with a lot to offer a girl, and Reika's very lucky to have you. Any girl would be happy to date you.  
  
Oh no. Now it sounds like I *do* want to ask you out. Believe me, I don't! I like Reika, and I think you two make a very good couple. You should be very happy together, even though you won't see her for another nine years... Oops. Now I've gone and depressed you again... I'd better hang up before I make things any worse."  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Hi Motoki, it's Mako-chan again. Listen, why don't you forget all the other messages and just come to the dance with all of us? We got a little carried away before, and we're sorry. But please, come to the dance with us. You can dance with me, if you want. I'm a very good dancer.  
  
And my offer to cook dinner for you is still open... Oh, stop it! I'll only be cooking him dinner! Besides, he's an adult and can make his own decisions! Anyway, call me."  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Motoki, it's Minako. Before you take Mako-chan up on her offer, I'd just like you to know that, while she may be a very good cook and a good dancer, there's *lots* of things I do better than her, if you know what I mean... Hey, stop that! Don't try to grab the phone while I'm talking! Stop!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Motoki-oniisan! This is Usagi. Listen, I hope you're not mad at my friends for the messages they left. If you don't want to go to the dance with us now, I'll understand. But, I don't want you to feel lonely. You can call me anytime if you want to talk about anything... I am not! I'm just trying to be a good friend! Yes, I know I have Mamo-chan! I'm not asking him out! I may have had a crush on him a few years ago, but I'm over that now. Stop it, Rei-chan! You're always so mean to me!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Believe me, it's not that I don't *like* you, Motoki-san. It's just that I don't like you in *that* way. I would never try to steal you from Reika. I hope you believe me... This is so hard over the phone! The next time I see you, I'll tell you how I really feel.  
  
No, wait, that didn't sound right either... Oh, no..."  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Motoki, this is Rei. I think things have calmed down here, finally. And let me tell you right now that I'm not calling to ask you out. I'm... What? Yes, I know I don't have a boyfriend. What's your point? Yes, Motoki's very nice. Yes, I like him. Why not? Because he's not my type! Why do you think I didn't ask him out when I first met him? Mamoru was a lot more my type... Calm down, Usagi. I'm over him. Really! Stop crying, Usagi!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Hi, Motoki, this is Mamoru. The girls asked me to call you and apologize for all the messages they left on your machine... I guess they thought I was the only one who could be trusted to do it. It seems everyone who calls you ends up asking you out.  
  
Anyway... What? No, *I* would never... What?!?! I can't believe that you, of all people, would say something like that, Ami-chan! Oh, come on! I was only seven years old when I met Fiore! What possibly could have happened between us? What?! Fish Eye? I told him several times I wasn't interested! Besides, I thought he was a woman... We all did, remember? Yes, they're just coincidences, nothing more. Oh, don't cry, Usako. You're the only one I really love. Usako?"  
  
*click*  
  
"Hi, this is Motoki. I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Yes, Motoki-san. This is Haruka. You've probably seen me around the arcade a few times, with the girls. Anyway, the girls, and Mamoru-san, asked me to call you and apologize for all the messages on your machine. I guess *I* was the only one they could really trust to do it. What? Yes, I know I'm laughing... I can't help it. The way you explained it was just so funny...  
  
So, they want me to tell you to forget about all the messages they all left. Every single one. What? Oh, Mamoru-san says *especially* that last one. So, disregard everything they said in the messages. They didn't mean any of it. Except for the part about cheering you up. They meant that.  
  
Anyway, that's all I had to say, so I'll be going now... What? Oh, don't start, Michiru. I was *not* flirting with him on his answering machine. What could I possibly have said to make you think that? What? There was no 'tone' in my voice! Stop it, Michiru. This isn't funny."  
  
*click*  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:mburns31@yahoo.com 


End file.
